Sinners in Red and White
by conventgirlvampire
Summary: Youko and Sei have always had a strained relationship but what would happen if they became more than friends? If red and white mixed when Maria-sama wasn't watching? SeixYouko Slightly OoC Rating may change as the story progresses.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** It's just a prologue. I won't bog up here with many details but down below I have an explanation. Oh, and for the purposes of this prologue only (unless otherwise stated) italics are Sei while the normal font is Youko.

**Disclaimer:** I wouldn't be writing this if it belonged to me and not Oyuki Konno. She's the one who created MSGM.

* * *

**_Sinners in Red and White_**

**_Prologue_**

She was a silent sinner, her crimes written on her body in a way that only she could see.

_She was an angel and a demon sent to tempt her more than once._

It was nothing for her to be the perfection that was required of her. She was everything that they wanted. After all, she was the red one.

_She was perfection embodied, perfection that she wanted to break and destroy until everyone could see her for what she was. She was the white one, though, and she could not._

She had to control her, dominate her in every way so that no one else could take her away. Not like that time when she nearly lost her.

_She was drowning in her, throwing everything into the flame like the last time. Only, now she knew that there was no escape for her._

Her angel.

_Her demon._

Not quite friends.

_Not yet lovers._

Sinners.

_Sinners._

Forever.

_Forever._

**A/N2:** When I started writing _Withering Roses_ I had a vision of two couples: Yumi and Sachiko and Youko and Sei. Both pairings were not in the best of situations. While_ Withering_ can explain itself clearly without me talking about it here, I felt that I didn't have the same opportunity within that story to expand on Sei and Youko's relationship. At best, it's complicated and not quite what most want it to be and that's how I like it. There's a reason they take in Yumi and a reason why Sei is the way she is in that fic. It took a lot of concepts to get to this point but it will, hopefully, explain that.

Now, while I do enjoy criticism, please do not flame this fic if it doesn't suit your tastes. With that said, do click on the review button please.


	2. I  Violent Love

**A/N: **Think of this as a sort of side story to _Withering Roses_ and you'll get what this story may or may not be about. Anyway, that's all I have to say for now so go read, enjoy and review!

**Disclaimer:** Oyuki Konno owns this so nothing in this but the plot is mine. I think. Maybe some OoC-ness too. But the characters and world of MSGM is hers.

* * *

__

**Chapter I**

**Violent Lovers**

Fists curled into hair and hands kneaded bare skin as each savoured the taste of the other as they struggled for control over the situation. Time and time again she would try to escape only to be pulled back into it.

_You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Her companion's voice sent shivers down her spine as hot air tickled her neck. "You try to escape but you don't really want to, do you?"_

_She did answer, she never did. Instead, she pushed at the arms wrapped tightly around her waist in an effort to get out. She scratched, thrashed and lashed out at her captor, always getting closer to the freedom she sought only to lose it once more when soft lips melted her will._

_It was always like this whenever, they met, a game of sorts that pushed them to their limits, testing how far they were willing to go and each time they would get further than before only to result in her being alone again in the morning._

_She cried out as the slick, wet surface of a tongue slid against her neck and she returned to the game, shaken out of her thoughts by that sensation._

_

* * *

_

Morning met her still in bed, her muscles stiff from the night before. She tried to get up but soon gave up, having decided that it was not worth the effort. Her classes would not start until the middle of the day anyway and it was still early, the sky outside only just beginning to lighten in anticipation of the coming of day.

An arm snaked around her waist to rest the fingers on her bare stomach. She stiffened even as her body began to heat up in response to the contact.

"Sei, baby, don't move. You're going to let the cold air in if you do that too much."

"Youko? What are you doing here?"

She made as if to get up again but sharp fingernails dug into her flesh, not so deep as to cause much damage but still deep enough to hurt. She fell back onto the bed and Youko burrowed closer into her side.

"I warned you, didn't I? Besides, why shouldn't I be here? I don't want to eat and run after last night. That wouldn't be proper."

Sei laughed hollowly, her eyes closing as Youko began to trail kisses down her body. "You don't stay. You never stay the night."

In her mind she could see that smile, the smile that told her how much trouble she was in for her comments. It froze the flames within her and she found herself gasping for breath at the thought.

"I wanted to stay this time. After all, isnt' today the start of the new term? What if I wanted to see Yumi-chan?"

"You're staying because you want to see her. You and I both know that you don't need to stay here for that. Why are you really here Youko?"

The former Rosa Chinensis stopped at her thighs and Sei opened her eyes to look at her. There was something unreadable in her eyes and it scared her a little. It was gone in the next moment but still, she was scared.

"Maybe it's time you and I talked, Sei. We both know that we can't go on like this forever."

* * *

It started out with a kiss at the end of their third year that brought them together again and again. Now, it was more than that, more than anything she had ever hoped for.

Maybe it was for the best, though. After all, how often did Youko ever stay anymore? Walking out of the apartment where her best friend lay on the bed surrounded by books, she tried to make sense of it and found that she could not.

She rubbed roughly at the inside of her forearm. Youko had not been gentle and her arms were the least of her problems.

She shook her head and allowed her mind to wander back to the past. Sei remembered her, the girl who had taught her how to love and to be happy. So why was it that she no longer felt anything except when she was with Youko?

"So much for it being easy to recover," she muttered to herself, looking up just in time to avoid walking into a lamppost. Without her beloved yellow beetle she was much more prone to preoccupation than before. "It's like all I can feel is her touch now. Shiori's gone but she's come in her place. Why can't I fall in love with someone easier to be with?"

She laughed at her own naivety and turned back in the direction from which she came. She had left her bag in her apartment and she had to get it before going to class. No sense in going if she did not have her notes, right?

"You're back early," Youko purred into her ear, wrapping her arms around Sei's waist as soon as she closed the door. "Did you think about what I told you?"

"Youko, I need to—"

Her words were cut off as she was slammed into the wall as they kissed. She slumped against Youko, wanting so very much to stay but knowing that she had to get her bag and get out of there before it was too late for her to go to class.

When Youko pulled away, she found herself reaching out to pull her back in but she resisted it with a laugh and a shake of her head.

"You really are a fool sometimes, Satou Sei," she smiled, holding out Sei's bag for her. "Do you really think that I would let you miss class just like that?"

"I don't know what you would do," Sei grumbled, taking the bag from her and walking to the door. As soon as she left, though, she sighed and looked down at her wrist where Youko had held her against the wall. It was red and throbbed with pain. Pulling down the sleeve of her jacket to hide the mark, she continued walking as if she had not noticed anything.

* * *

Chapter two to be up in about a week give or take a few days. Hoped you liked this.


	3. Answer Pt I

**A/N:** Ok, so not as long as the other chapter but this fic is slightly...I dunno what to call it. Later on the characters might get a little twisted (is that really possible for my version of Youko?) and you'll get to see where part of Yumi's new personality comes from. Thanks for the reviews guys and keep them coming!

**Disclaimer:** Oyuki Konno owns this which is perfectly fine by me. Youko is abusive in my fics.

* * *

**_Chapter II_**

**_Answer Pt. I_**

"Faking it Sei? Do you really want to play rough today?" Youko's voice mocked her as soft, delicate hands made their way down her body only to stop at her waist. "Or are you just trying to get me to stop? Hmm?"

"You're a sadist, Youko." She gasped as sharp nails dug into her skin. "I'm not a masochist, though. I…I don't get off on pain."

That last comment earned her deep scratches on her thighs. She tried to fight back but Youko was on top of her, restricting any and every move that she made. Sometimes, she even held Sei in a stranglehold to keep her there.

"Please, Youko, just let me go. I have to get my paper done or else I'll fail."

They both knew that she was far from concerned about her grades – she did not need to be – but it was a part of the game that they played. Youko would always let her go whenever she mentioned schoolwork despite the frequency with which she used the excuse. Sei, for her part, would always be so grateful for the chance to escape that she would actually do whatever assignment she had used for an excuse.

As she pulled on her clothes and sat at her desk, Sei smiled. Her lecturers would be shocked beyond words that she would turn down sex in favour of her work. Then again, they did not know and she her reputation as the campus flirt protected her.

"You haven't given me an answer yet, Sei," Youko said as she sat on the bed behind her.

"And what answer would that be?" She did not dare turn around to look at her. The sight of the naked woman behind her might cause her to change her mind and she did not want to think of what the punishment for her indecision would be.

"Do I really have to remind you?"

She shuddered but held her ground. Youko was not going to win the game that easily.

"I have to answer you now? I much prefer doing so in my own time."

The growl behind her made her smile. This round, at least, was hers. Youko was frustrated but she would have to deal with it.

"Satou Sei, if you think I—"

"You know how much I want you," she said as she pulled away from the kiss. "I want you so much that when I think about you I can't think straight but I need time. Please, just a little longer."

* * *

The sakura trees were not yet in full bloom as she walked along the familiar path to the Rose Mansion. She liked them better in the spring when the petals floated down to kiss the ground but the current in-between state was nice too.

"Onee-sama!" Shimako exclaimed when she walked into the meeting room. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," she smiled taking the seat opposite Shimako. "Are you the only one here?"

"Yes. Yumi-san is with Sachiko-sama at the library and Yoshino-san and Rei-sama have kendo practice so they'll be late today."

"What about Noriko-chan?"

"She and Touko-san have cleaning duty today." She sighed and looked at Sei with a small smile. "I've missed you onee-sama."

Sei reached across the table and took Shimako's hand in hers. Stroking the back of her wrist with her thumb she smiled sadly.

"You've grown stronger, Shimako. I wonder sometimes whether I or Noriko-chan ever had anything to do with it but I would be wrong. We may have helped the process along the way but you became stronger on you own."

"Onee-sama?"

Sei did not answer her immediately. Instead, she got up and moved around the table to hug Shimako. The younger Gigantea did not fight back and soon she returned the embrace.

"Thank you, Shimako," Sei whispered as she kissed her forehead. Turning to go, she laughed. "I almost forgot. Tell Noriko-chan that I look forward to meeting her soeur at the end of next term. I can't let Eriko have all the fun."

* * *

Sei stood outside of her apartment, not sure what she should do. Her visit to the Rose Mansion had reinforced her determination but she was still reluctant to go through with her decision.

"It's like Shiori all over again," she whispered to herself, "Except I've switched roles."

The thought amused her to no end and she grinned. If she were anyone else then it might have been impossible but no. She was Satou Sei and she was not going to back down from this. She would face it head on.

"Sei?"


	4. Chapter 4

Argh. I haven't put up anything mostly because I haven't been able to write the next chapter for this. I do apologise and believe me when I say that I wish I could. It's just that life has been getting in the way and I probably have other things that I'm working on. Right now, though, I'm outlining for all my fics so please bear with me until I update. When I do, I'll replace this with the other chapter. Thanks so much for your patience and love.

~conventgirlvampire


End file.
